


Experimenting

by Writcraft



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock experiments with bondage.  John has no complaints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimenting

**Author's Note:**

> A very loose interpretation of the prompt "you ain't no punk, you punk" through mention of The Cramps. PWP. Written for the Come at Once (if convenient) 24 hour challenge.

Memories slide through John’s mind, a photo album filled with hazy pictures where the pages flick past too rapidly for him to make out every one. Sounds mingle with the painted blocks of colour and form the lyrics of his life. He can barely hear The Cramps above the sound of guns being fired somewhere to the left of the room, but the Stones do a better job and the gunshot fades into the distance. The Beatles take their timeless walk across Abbey Road, and The Sex Pistols shout something about anarchy.

John thinks in the sounds of war, the kettle brewing and electric guitar riffs, while Sherlock thinks in concertos and Adagio for Strings. John feels with his hands, using his medical training to respond with finesse to a quickening heart and hardening flesh beneath his palm. Sherlock feels with his mind, and thinks his way down John’s body as his tongue traces a damp line from John’s chest to his navel. 

John opens his eyes to watch Sherlock’s movements. He shifts in his place and Sherlock hums, as if he has discovered something new in this particular moment of arousal that hasn’t been there on previous occasions.

“Were the handcuffs really necessary?” John silently curses the rough note to his voice and tugs his hands with a huff of aggravation when they remain firmly locked in place. “Sherlock?”

“Hm?” Sherlock looks up from John’s body, his eyes flickering momentarily lower, his lips turning upwards in a slow smile.

“The handcuffs. Were they really necessary?” John knows he only has a few moments left before the ability to think clearly will leave him entirely. He supposes he should ask questions like this now, while he’s still capable of speech.

“Of course.” Sherlock tuts and shakes his head. “It’s an experiment.”

“An _experiment_?” John tugs his hands again and grits his teeth. Even in bed, Sherlock is the source of endless frustration.

“You like to be in control of situations. I assumed that relinquishing some control in this environment might heighten the experience.” Sherlock licks his lips and leans back to study John’s prick, tracing lazy circles on his inner thigh. “I can see that I was right. Naturally.”

John’s cheeks heat and he tries stop his body betraying him, shifting his legs apart a little at Sherlock’s touch. “You don’t have to look so smug about it.”

“I’m hardly smug.” Sherlock pushes John’s legs apart and reaches for lubrication, slicking his fingers and slipping them into the cleft of John’s arse, his lips quirking when a low moan of pleasure falls from John’s lips. “ _Now_ I’m smug.”

John thinks about responding but any attempt at quick wit seems futile when Sherlock works his finger slowly inside John. The intimate touch with Sherlock’s slender fingers and the crook and twist of his hand just so is always John’s undoing. Sherlock knows that better than anyone. 

“Next time you fancy an experiment…tell me first.” John rocks back towards Sherlock, unable to stop the tremor in his voice when Sherlock slides his fingers deeper.

“Where’s the fun in that?” With another twist of his hand, Sherlock brushes his lips to John’s neck and murmurs against his skin. “Besides, I’m conducting another experiment as we speak.”

“You are?” John doesn’t know whether to be amused or pissed off, settling for the former largely because every stroke of Sherlock’s fingers inside him send sparks of pleasure through his body. He wants to ask what exactly the experiment entails, but it comes out as more of a whimper than a question.

“Yes. I’m trying to establish the best way to make you _beg_.” Sherlock’s voice takes on an unusually rough note, which John takes to mean he’s enjoying himself. “You say all kinds of interesting things when you don’t think I’m paying attention.”

With a final stroke of his fingers inside John, Sherlock slides them free and nibbles at John’s neck. 

“I’m not begging.” John groans at the loss of Sherlock’s fingers inside him, biting back a plea for more.

“Not yet,” Sherlock agrees. “But you will be. In approximately two minutes, three at most.”

John’s cheeks heat further and he tries to protest but before he can speak, Sherlock captures John’s lips in the kind of kiss that wipes away all thoughts of argument.

Sherlock deepens the kiss and slides his hands down John’s body. His slim fingers circle John’s cock and continue to stroke and tease until John squirms beneath him, his breathing coming in ragged pants.

“Are you going to take me or aren’t you?”

“One minute, fifty seconds. Why don’t you ask me nicely?”

John tries to swallow back his pleas but when Sherlock rubs his thumb over the tip of his cock and sucks on that spot on his neck, John decides there’s no point in trying to get one up on Sherlock when he’s like this. If he wants to make John’s body flood with pleasure, then John certainly won’t complain.

Besides, he tells himself there’ll be plenty of other times to prove Sherlock wrong.

Probably.


End file.
